


Tag Team

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has made a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

    “Housing!"

     There was a knock on his door and he froze. Thomas' eyes widened and he looked over his  shoulder at his roommate Lafayette. “Shit."

     “Hide it quick!” Lafayette whispered as he stood to grab his bag from his chair. “I got to go so hurry up so I can open the door."

     “One minute!” Thomas pushed it underneath his bed and pulled his comforter down to hide it before turning and nodding his head, “Alright we’re good. Wait!” He pulled the febreeze from the cabinet and sprayed the room quickly before nodding. “Ok yea."

     Lafayette threw his bag over his shoulder and pulled the door open to reveal their RA patiently waiting on the other side. “Hey James. Sorry it took so long. TJ was getting dressed."

     James smiled at the nickname before nodding, “No worries. I’m just coming by to check on you guys. Are you on your way out?"

     “Oh yea, i’ve got a study date with the boyfriends."

     “Tell Herc, John, and Alex i say hi.” James moved aside as Lafayette moved away, sending a silent ‘good luck’ over James’ shoulder.

     “James, long time no see.” Thomas sat on the edge of his bed and slid his socked feet back and forth along the tile floor.

     James laughed, “You could say that. I just came by to see how everything was going. Also to let you know i’ve got to do room checks next week so ya’ll gotta clean this place up.” He smiled.

     Thomas’ eyes widened at the sound of something and he laughed louder than necessery, “Oh yea. Lafayette is a mess. It takes him three hours to get dressed and then most of his clothes end up on the floor anyway."

     James looked at Thomas’ side of the room, “You’re one to talk bud."

     “Ok yea but i’m not planning on wearing those until i wash them so it’s not the same.” Thomas shrugged.

     James laughed and nodded, “If you say so.” The sound came back, scratching, squeaking, and Thomas looked away and tried to pretend he didn’t hear it. But James had. “Did you hear that?"

     “Hear what?” Thomas made his face as innocent as humanly possible when he did finally look back at him.

     James took one look at him before his confused look faded and was replaced with a deadpanned one instead. “Where is it?"

     “Where is what?"

     “Thomas."

     Thomas rolled his eyes before hopping off the bed and moving his blankets back. He turned to James and slowly pulled the cage out from underneath his bed to reveal a tiny white mouse. “James, meet ‘Beatrice Jefferson’.” Thomas beamed up at him and James shook his head.

     “No."

     “Oh come on."

     “No."

     “James please."

     “Get it out of here Thomas."

     “Come on! I thought we were friends."

     “We are friends, but i’m your RA and rules are rules."

     “But look at her little face.” Thomas opened the cage door and the little creature crawled into his hand and started to crawl up his arm. “Look at her.” Thomas held the mouse up to his own puppy dog eyes.

     “Thomas.” James rolled his eyes but they lingered on the small thing. James was wavering and Thomas could tell.

     “You wanna hold her?” Thomas held her out to him and he didn’t even hesitate before holding his hand out.

     “She’s cute. I’l give you that.” She’d managed to grip onto his shirt and was currently making her way up his sleeve.

     “So . . . “ Thomas’ didn’t want to push too hard, “She can . . . stay?"

     “Thomas.” James sighed heavily and looked at him.

     “Her cage is spotless. She’s always silent.” He pouted, “Please."

     Beatrice sat on his shoulder and squeaked into his ear, “Fine.” Thomas’ face split into a grin that James couldn’t help but match. “But if she gets loose, this is all on you! I’m not taking the heat for you."

     “Of course! I take full responsibility.” He stepped forward to reclaim his pet from James’ shirt before holding out his fist to her little nose. “Tag team. Pound it.” Beatrice squeaked again and licked his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this from a little college AU prompt and i thought it would be cute. It's got the feelings of the beginning of a jeffermads, which i'm a sucker for, so if anyone wants that story, i'm game.
> 
> Also Beatrice's name can be changed if i'm given a snappy enough revolutionary pun. credit of course will be given.


End file.
